Sex Dice AKA Ferrari
by xsic
Summary: SetoJoey. Duke busts out the sex dice. How will Joey and Kaiba fare?


**Sex Dice A.K.A. Ferrari**

"What are those?" Joey asked, eyeing a pair of pink dice in Duke's hand.

"Dice, mutt. I guess you are as dumb as you look," Kaiba said from his spot next to Joey on the couch.

Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, and Kaiba were all sitting in Duke and Tristan's living room. Duke had just said that he had the perfect game for everyone to play. Unbeknownst to Kaiba and Joey this little gathering was yet another attempt to bring them together, once and for all.

Duke had been with Tristan, Yugi with Yami, and Ryou with Bakura for many months now, and together, they all decided that their two unattached friends should finally find each other at last.

_Seeing as how Truth or Dare didn't work last time, _Duke thought, _it is time to bring in plan b. _

"But why are they pink?" Joey asked again.

Before Kaiba could make another rude remark, Duke cut in, "They are pink because they are not normal dice. They are special. They are sex dice."

Joey, still confused, inquired, "Sex dice?"

Tristan jumped into the conversation saving Joey from more comments from Kaiba, "Yeah. One of them has an action and the other has a body part. It's simple, you just role them and do whatever comes up."

"So, who wants to play!" Duke said to everyone, and walked towards the center of the room.

"I'm in." Bakura said. He was sitting on the floor next to the foot of the couch.

"Me too." Ryou added from his place next to Bakura on the floor.

"Don't forget us," said Yami, as he and Yugi walked over to the circle that was already forming on the floor.

"Okay," began Duke, "How about we just go in a circle. The first person will roll and do what the dice say to the person on the left of them…and so on. After everyone goes once, we'll switch directions."

Joey shifted in his seat when he realized that he was on the left of Kaiba. _This is unfair, _Joey thought, _me and Kaiba are the only ones who are not together. What are they trying to do?_

Kaiba could see that Joey was really uncomfortable with the current seating situations. He, on the other hand, was happy with how this game was unfolding. Unlike Joey, Kaiba knew exactly what his friends were trying to do. _They must think I'm an idiot. I know they are trying to hook Wheeler and me up. Why do they think I'm even here, if not for Wheeler? It's not like I actually like them._

"I'm first," Yami said, grabbing the dice from inside the center of the circle. He shook them up in his hand, saying, "Come on, give me something good."

Yami finally rolled the dice back into the center. The first had landed on 'Kiss' and the second landed on 'Neck.'

Everyone could hear Yami mutter under his breath about how this game was lame before he turned to Yugi. He brushed Yugi's hair away and proceeded to kiss his neck.

When Yami was done, it was Yugi's turn, so he rolled the dice.

They landed on 'Lick' and 'Below the waist.'

Yugi blushed deeply and turned to Ryou, who was on his left. Before anything else could be said, Yugi noticed Bakura giving him a death glare. "Touch him and die," Bakura growled out, menacingly.

"Okay. That's enough convincing for me," Yugi said. He passed the dice to Ryou and scooted closer to Yami, who put his arm around his shoulders and glared back at Bakura.

Ryou took the dice from Yugi and rolled them. He had to lick Bakura's ear and did so gladly. Afterwards he handed the dice to Bakura. Bakura looked from the dice to Kaiba and back again. "Here," he said. "I am _not_ touching you," and handed the dice to Kaiba.

_Well here goes nothing._ And Kaiba rolled the dice.

If Joey had looked at the people around him, he would have noticed that, like him, they too were staring at what the dice had landed on.

'Kiss' 'Lips'

"Uh…Kaiba," Joey started.

"Shut up, Mutt," Kaiba turned his body to face Joey. He waited for a second to see Joey's reaction, but received nothing.

Sick of waiting, he pulled Joey closer by the collar and brought their lips together. Joey struggled against Kaiba's hold at first, but after a moment he relaxed. Kaiba ran his tongue along Joey's bottom lip, wanting Joey to let go of his inhibitions.

Kaiba grabbed the back of Joey's head and pulled him harder against his lips. Joey finally complied and opened his mouth, allowing Kaiba entrance.

Suddenly, Joey was very aware of what was going on and wasn't sure what to do. He pulled away abruptly, cutting off the kiss, and looked up at Kaiba.

When their eyes connected, time seemed to stand still. Joey was flooded with a mass of different feelings and emotions all at once. His mind was racing with the thoughts of the kiss that he and Kaiba just shared. He mostly just wanted to sit back sort out everything that he was thinking, but one thought kept making itself painstakingly obvious. Joey was missing something in his life, and this something was sitting only mere inches away from him.

Without any further hesitation, Joey reached up and linked his arms around Kaiba's neck, drawing his head down to once again reconnect their lips.

And finally for once in Joey's life, everything fell into place.

Duke cleared his throat, "Are you going to be doing this all day? Because someone of us would like to continue the game."

Kaiba pulled away from Joey and gave Duke a cold look which could have been translated as: _You wanted this to happen, now you're telling us to stop?_

Joey shot an angry look towards Duke as well but then had an idea. He was sitting in Kaiba's lap, so he leaned forward and whispered into Kaiba's ear. Kaiba nodded in agreement and stood up, bringing Joey up with him.

"Excuse us, but we'll be taking these," Kaiba said, and scooped up the pink dice from the floor. Together, he and Joey walked towards a bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"There goes our game." Bakura said irritably after Kaiba and Joey were gone.

"It's not like you would do anything with anyone besides Ryou. And you'll hurt anyone else who touches him." Duke snapped back at Bakura.

Knowing he was beat, Bakura shouted back at Duke, "Suck it, Dice-boy." And he and Ryou got up and headed for the front door. "We are leaving. Yami, Yugi, are you coming?"

"Yeah," Yugi said, "lets go." Yami stood up and held down a hand to help Yugi up. The four of them said goodbye to Tristan and Duke and left, with Bakura making sure to slam the door on the way out.

Just as the door to the bedroom closed, Joey found himself pushed down on the bed with Kaiba straddling him.

Joey smiled and said, "I might have forgot to mention it, but I like it when you push me around."

Kaiba sat back on his heels to allow Joey room to sit up, "So I guess I'm doing you a favor when I call you a mutt?"

Joey laughed, "Sure."

"I knew you wanted to get all up in this."

Kaiba reached into the nightstand to see if there was anything of use. He was pulling random objects out until he came across a snorkel. "What the hell is this in here for?" he asked out loud before tossing it aside.

Finally he came across the thing he was searching for. Handcuffs.

"Sit back," Kaiba told Joey, and Joey complied. Kaiba slid his hands along Joey's chest, inside his shirt. Slowly, he lifted the T-shirt above Joey's head and tossed it on the ground.

After Joey's shirt was off, Kaiba handcuffed Joey's wrists to the posts on the headboard, leaving him completely defenseless.

Kaiba removed his own shirt and brought his mouth down to Joey's, kissing him deeply. Kaiba shifted his leg, rubbing it against Joey's thigh, causing Joey to moan.

Kaiba pulled away again, "Now, now. None of that, at least not yet anyways."

"Don't be a tease."

Ignoring him, Kaiba reached down and undid Joey's pants and managed to tug them off, and disposed of them on the floor.

Kaiba bent down and kissed Joey again. But he quickly moved from Joey's lips to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses down to his collarbone. He sucked and gently bit the sensitive skin on Joey's neck, making him cry out again.

Once again, Kaiba pulled away, which only caused Joey to whimper from the loss of Kaiba's mouth on him.

"Let's roll the dice, shall we?" Kaiba said, teasingly.

He rolled the pink dice on Joey's chest so they could both see what the results were.

"What happens if it lands on the question mark?" Joey asked before they read the outcome.

"Hmmm…I'll think of something," Kaiba smirked and raised an eyebrow. "But right now it says 'Kiss' 'Above waist.'"

Kaiba returned back the sensitive skin on Joey's neck, but on the opposite side. From there, he trailed a line of lazy kisses along his collarbone. Slowly, he licked his way down the exposed chest, gently nipping the skin here and there with his teeth, tantalizing Joey with every touch.

Joey gasped out; he wasn't going to last much longer if Kaiba kept up this way. "Come on."

"Don't forget the dice, mutt. I can roll them again if you ask nicely."

It was hard for him to form coherent words, but Joey managed to pant out, "Please. Kaiba."

Kaiba took up the dice and rolled them onto Joey's chest again.

'?' '?'

"Two question marks. That leaves us room to improvise. And…I've thought of something," Kaiba said, unbuttoning his own pants. "I bet you'll like it."

"I bet I will," Joey responded with a grin.


End file.
